


Alternate Solutions

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Getting your ideas on how to deal with love troubles from manga may be a bad idea.Especially if Natsuki is the one picking the manga.





	Alternate Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doki Doki Literature Girls!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511510) by Yui. 

> This story won't make sense if you haven't read at least through the "Friendship" arc of the DDLC fancomic [Doki Doki Literature Girls](https://dokidokiliteraturegirls.tumblr.com/), since it was inspired by, uses an original character from, and takes place after that arc.

"Hi everyone!" Sayori said, then blinked as she realized that no one else but Ako was here yet.

Ako looked up for a moment when she entered, face bright red, before hastily turning away again.

"Ah! Sorry! Did I do something to tease you again?!" Sayori asked.

"Natsuki loaned me some manga..." Ako replied.

In fact, Sayori noticed that Ako was hiding her face in one now. That was actually a bit worrying, but she was still glad to see her friend making connections with the other club members. And manga was sort of like literature, so that was good too, right? "Anything interesting?"

Ako didn't reply, just hunched over a bit more.

Sayori was really starting to get worried now. She picked up one of the books... a later volume of Negima? That seemed odd. And there was a bookmark in it. "Ways to resolve a love triangle... saishoudoukin?" A moment later she realized what she'd just read and threw the book down like it had scalded her.

"I didn't put the bookmark in there! It was like that when she gave it to me!"

A little more wary, Sayori looked through the rest of the stack. Tenchi Muyo... Triangle Struggle... My Dearly Beloveds... To Love-Ru...

"NATSUKI!!!"

***

Elsewhere, Natsuki and Yuri were hiding.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Yuri asked.

"Eheh... it'll be good for them," Natsuki replied.

There was a loud crash from the direction of the clubroom.

"Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I've mentioned not getting monogamy before. And so all the dialogue implying that Ako's actions were a problem -specifically because- Sayori was already in a relationship with Monika kind of make me go "Wait, what? That doesn't make sense."
> 
> (Also I've been kind of primed to think of Monika and Sayori in a OT3 with Missy from playing Strip Poker Night at the Inventory.)
> 
> Anyway, if I felt I had a better grasp of the characters, I might try to write a serious Ako/Monika/Sayori story, but I don't. So I wrote hijinks instead. Even if Natsuki's 'plan' would probably be a really bad idea.
> 
> My Dearly Beloveds - I felt I should throw in at least one original title, so I did.


End file.
